Allzeit bereit
by Keeline
Summary: Constable Benton Fraser wartet auf seinen Partner Ray Kowalski. Indessen bekommt er ein Angebot gemacht, dass er wirklich, wirklich nicht annehmen will.


**Disclaimer:** Die Rechte an den Figuren gehören Alliance.

**Paring: **Uuuh. Schwierig. Es ist schon etwas **Ray K. / B. Fraser**. Aber ob sie _wirklich_... nun _das_ liegt in der Phantasie des Lesers.

**Summary:** Eigendlich zu kurz für ein Summary. Trotzdem: Fraser wartet auf Ray. Und währenddessen bekommt er ein Angebot gemacht das er wirklich, wirklich nicht annehmen möchte.

Note: Das **Rating** von P-12 habe ich wegen Sprache eingesetzt. Ray hat nun mal eine recht blumige Ausdrucksweise.

* * *

**Allzeit Bereit**

Pünktlich um 17.20 traf Constable Benton Fraser an der Hudson Road ein. Hier hatte er sich mit seinem Partner Ray Kowalsky verabredet. Sie wollten zu einem Informanten der in einer der Bars sein Hinterzimmer hatte und den Ray von einem früheren Fall noch kannte. Dief war bei ihm, da sich Ray freundlicherweise bereit erklärt hatte mit dem Wolfs-Huskey zur Tierärztin zu gehen, die leider nur während Frasers Dienstzeit Sprechstunde hatte.  
Die Gegend war nicht die Beste, eben südliche Hauptstraße. In kurzen Abständen standen Prostituierte und männliche Vertreter der käuflichen Zuneigung an der Bordsteinkante und warteten auf Kundschaft.

Hin und wieder streiften ihn Blicke aber keine/r der Hostessen sprach ihn an. Es war auch schwer zu sagen wem er hier Freier streitig machen könnte. Er könnte mit seinem attraktiven Gesicht zwischen einem Gigolo für Frauen und einem teuren Callboy für Männer alles sein. In seinem roten Kostüm womöglich etwas für rollenspielfreudigere Klienten.

Ein Kerl streifte schon seit einer ganzen Weile auf der anderen Straßenseite herum, musterte den Mountie mit mehr Aufmerksamkeit als diesem angenehm war.  
Schließlich schnippte der Unbekannte seine Kippe in den Rinnstein und kam zu Fraser hinüber. Schien auch aus der Nähe noch mit dem zufrieden zu sein was er sah.

"Ein hübsches Kerlchen bist du. Und deine Uniform ist tadellos." Ohne Ankündigung oder sonst eine Warnung griff er Fraser in die Weichteile, drückte sie prüfend.

Dem Constable der berittenen Kanadischen Polizei verschlug es schlicht die Sprache. Der Kerl begrapschte ihn auf nicht nur ungehörige Weise sondern auch noch in aller Öffentlichkeit. "Sir!" So fassungslos wie er war wehrte er sich nichteinmall als er nach hinten gehen eine Wand gedrängt wurde.

"Ich stelle hier die Fragen, Boy. Du antwortest nur. Dir fehlt wohl noch die richtige Erziehung. Also wieviel? Und wieviel für ohne Gummi?"  
In diesem Moment packte Jemand den Mann in den Haaren und riß dessen Kopf zurück wobei dessen Hals überdehnt wurde. Gleichzeitig wurde dem Freier in die Kniekehlen getreten, so dass dem die Beine wegsackten. Heißer Atem und ein animalisches Knurren direkt hinter seinem Genick ließen ihn schaudern. Über ihm war ein drahtiger Mann mit blonder Igelfrisur der ihn immer noch grob gepackt hielt und sehr wütend aussah.

"Das ist meiner, du Freak. Also laß deine schmierigen Pfoten von ihm! Wenn du uns noch mal über den Weg läufst wird dir mein übel gelaunter Begleiter hier, .." Er tätschelte dem gafernden und sein weißes beeindruckendes Gebiß fletschenden Diefenbaker den Kopf "..die Eier abbeißen. Und solltest du es wagen meinen Partner in Rot noch mal anzufassen ist dein Schwanz dran. Kapiert?"  
Wie zur Unterstreichung kam die Wolfsschnauze noch ein Stuck naher und der verhinderte Kunde spürte wie die Feuchtigkeit im Atem der Bestie in seinem Genick auf der Haut kondensierte.  
Er machte sich fast naß.  
"Ja!"

"Sehr gut." Ray ließ den Mann los und dieses rappelte sich so schnell hoch wie er nur konnte und rannte als währen alle Dämonen der Hölle hinter ihm her. Fraser hatte sich inzwischen gesammelt und wieder sein übliches ruhiges Selbst angenommen.  
"Das war nicht sehr nett, Ray." Er kraulte seinen Wolfshund hinter den Ohren der sich genüßlich gegen sein Bein drückte, während die beiden Polizisten dem Geflüchteten nachsahen.

Das hatte Dief gerade gutgetan, etwas Dampf abzulassen. Vor allem nach dieser monströsen Spritze der Tierärztin. Nun, wenigstens war sie blond gewesen...

"Nett? Das sollte es auch nicht sein. _Du_ bist viel zu nett, Benton-Buddy. Das war ein kleines Beispiel was einem passieren kann, wenn man nicht auf seinen Hintern aufpasst." Er klopfte dem Mountie auf den Rücken und dieser lächelte ihn schief an während er sich überlegend eine Augenbraue reib. Nun Partner _gaben _einender Rückendeckung.  
"Danke Ray."  
"Jederzeit, Buddy." Auch Ray grinste nun. Er mochte es sehr wenn "sein" Mountie ihn mit diesem warmen Gesichtsausdruck bedachte. Niemand außer ihm selbst durfte Fraser auf so vertrauliche Weise anfassen und der stets freundliche und höfliche Kanadier brauchte ab und an jemanden der auf seinen Tunika-bedeckten Allerwertesten acht gab.  
Und Ray würde sich dafür jederzeit gerne freiwillig melden. Sein Grinsen wurde bei diesem Gedanken etwas zweideutig was Benton belustigt den Kopf schütteln ließ.  
"Wollen wir?"  
"Allzeit bereit."  
Mit diesen Worten ging die kleine eingeschworene Gruppe weiter und verschwanden in einer Seitengasse. Sie hatten noch einer Spur nachzugehen und ihren Informanten zu treffen.

* * *

_Ende_ :-)

**Feedback**? Meinung?

(Bitte keine Flaims)


End file.
